Ugly?
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Wolfram thinks he is too feminine for a soldier but not feminine enough for Yuri. Yuri goes to confort him only to hear him laughing with a close friend. Will Yuri trust his fiancee? Nah :P Yuuram First Story ever so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte : Hello Readers!!!

** Crickets **

Yuri : Are you talking to yourself again?

Charlotte : (Ignores Yuri) This is my first ever story uploaded so fingers crossed!

Yuri : … aren't you forgetting something?

Charlotte : Hmm? Oh yeah, I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, it belongs to… whoever it belongs to :D

**Walks Off**

Wolfram : Is she in her Emo corner again?

Yuri : Yup

Wolfram was anything but an eyesore, anyone could see how people mistook him for an angel. Despite this Wolfram had decided he was ugly and if you had a smart head on your shoulders you wouldn't disagree with the fire demon. But the demon king wasn't known for his brain power, so when he saw Wolfram brooding in their room he went to converse.

"Wolfram? Why aren't you outside training?" Yuri said watching the blonde sit on their bed with his arms crossed. Wolfram looked up with a glare at Yuri, whose eyes immediately widened and he took a step back.

"You expect me to go train soldiers to protect your kingdom! I have other more pressing issues!" Wolfram growled.

"This is entirely your fault Yuri," Wolfram said getting to his feet and striding towards Yuri.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked.

"You! As my fiancé shouldn't have let this happen!" Wolfram pouted but continued glaring at his clueless fiancé. Yuri looked as confused as ever and with an exasperated sigh, Wolfram threw himself back onto the bed with his face buried into the pillow.

Yuri could hear mumbling and had to strain his ears to hear.

"Stupid……Ugly……Why?" Wolfram mumbled as he pounded his fists into the helpless pillow.

"Don't start that fiancé thing again, You think you're ugly? You've got to be joking!" Yuri said, shock evident in his voice. Wolfram leapt of the bed and was once again in front of Yuri.

"I don't joke Yuri. Look at me! I am a Lord and a great soldier but I look too…… too not like someone of my stature should look!" Wolfram whined, his features in a horrible grimace.

Yuri couldn't believe that the proud lord brat was doubting his beauty, he was indeed beautiful but in a masculine way. Not that Yuri would ever admit that to his face.

"You've never cared before? Why now?" Yuri said scratching his black hair. Wolfram's eyes lit up and a fireball formed in his hand, with a gulp the king fled the room. Narrowly missing a fireball aimed for his head. He waited on the other side for a while before the door was flung open and Wolfram stumbled out, he had most of his belongings in his arms and when he saw Yuri, he held them up to cover his face.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked timidly as so not to anger the prince.

"I am moving all my stuff back into my room. There is no way I will let you see my… my… deformities," Wolfram said running over down the hall towards his own room.

'Deformities? *sigh* Well at least I'll get peace at night,' Yuri thought as he headed outside.

In Wolfram's room, the prince lay on his cold bed.

'Too feminine to be taken seriously as a warrior and too masculine for Yuri to love me, Where do I belong?' Wolfram thought as he clutched the bed sheets and tried with all his might to hold the tears back.

"I won't be held back by stupid feelings, I have duties," Wolfram said and with that he held his head high and left his room.

Yuri walked out into the courtyard, where Conrad was training the soldiers. He saw Murata sitting on a stone bench and walked over to join him.

"Ahh Shibuya, How are you?" Murata said, ignoring the slight scorching on Yuri's shirt.

"That damn Wolfram, He has got it into his head that he is ugly," Yuri sighed, resting his hands on his knees. Murata raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Wolfram? Are we thinking of the same Wolfram?" Conrad said coming over to sit on Yuri's other side, He had left the soldiers practising. Yuri nodded and leaned back.

"Well Wolfram has never doubted his looks before, what exactly did he say?" Conrad said with a slightly worried tone, his little brother was a proud demon who had never had a second thought about his appearance.

"Something about looking too feminine for a soldier or a lord," Yuri said looking across at the fountain. Murata and Conrad shared a look and a plan formed between them.

"Well it looks like you won Shibuya," Murata said crossing his arms.

"What?" Yuri said looking confused but Murata continued.

"Well you were always saying how homosexual relationships weren't right, Always saying men weren't feminine enough. Well Wolfram probably feels like you see him as a girl and that insults him," Murata said and Yuri looked at him bemused.

"Too feminine? I don't get it," Yuri said and Conrad gave him a soft smile and elaborated.

"Wolfram has always been a soldier and lord first and now he is your fiancee he is torn. He wants to be the strong demon he is but feels you will cast him aside if he is not feminine enough," Conrad said softly and Yuri's eyes lit up with realisation.

"I get it, but he is being stupid. I don't go on about it being wrong all the time," Yuri said but both men remained completely silent "Do I?" Yuri said uncertainly.

Yuri sat and thought about it and noticed that he did remark about the differences from Japan a lot.

'It must have made him feel that I didn't find this world or him good enough,' Yuri thought and he stood up. He quickly thanked the men and walked towards his room.

'I can't believe he held my opinion in such high regard that it undermined his own confidence,' Yuri thought, as he rounded the corner he saw Wolfram talking to one of his soldiers. He quickly hid round the corner and listened in the best he could.

"I know… *Laughs*… Tonight……midnight……," Was all Yuri heard but for Yuri he had heard enough.

'That's why he left, he wasn't upset he just wanted to be alone with…' Yuri thought before moving.

Yuri walked nonchalantly towards them and saw them hush up as he approached. He noticed the soldier was slightly taller then Yuri, with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Your highness," The soldier said and gave a small bow, Wolfram didn't look Yuri in the eyes but kept his eyes glued to the floor tiles.

"I don't recognise you? Are you new to the ranks?" Yuri asked, trying to sound official as he could. The brown haired man laughed and shared a swift side glance with Wolfram, that Yuri, for once didn't miss.

"No I was stationed out in Bielfeld and I transferred here yesterday, I was just catching up with my old friend," He said smoothly, his voice full of humour. Wolfram gave a small smirk that was erased quickly when he glanced at Yuri.

"Wolfram I need to talk to you," The double black said and he tugged slightly at Wolfram's cuff but Wolfram yanked it out of his grasp.

"Now?" Wolfram said but one look into Yuri's eyes and he silently gasped.

"It's fine, See you later," The Soldier said, shooting a smile at Wolfram and a quick bow to Yuri and he walked calmly down the hall. Wolfram turned to Yuri and for once Wolfram was wearing the confused expression.

"What did you want to talk about Yuri?" Wolfram said but all Yuri could hear was the beautiful laugh that came from Wolfram when he was with the soldier.

"Conrad was looking for you, I'm glad to see your mental block has faded. Does this mean you will be sleeping in my room again tonight," Yuri said making his voice sound completely not bothered by the answer. Wolfram was slightly shocked but shook it off quickly.

"No, I… I have already moved my things so I might as well stay in my room for the night," Wolfram stuttered but kept looking down. Yuri wasn't pleased with this answer but let it go. He wasn't sure why his heart hurt, why his head felt like it was pulsing and why the thought of Wolfram with the Soldier made him want to mobilise his forces and start a war against the one man. Yuri nodded and headed towards the room briskly, Wolfram stared after Yuri until he rounded another corner and he left out a very audible sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte: YAY CHAPTER 2!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Yuri and Wolfram : O.O What happened?

Charlotte : My Boyfriend just told me he was Gay :D

Yuri : (Whispers) It hasn't hit her yet

Charlotte : Right! Disclaimer – I don't own Kyo Kara Maou or the characters or settings or… anything Ha Ha … Not even a boyfriend!

**Walks Off**

Yuri and Wolfram : Emo Corner **Sigh**

Chapter 2

Once in his room Yuri walked to the window and looked out at the sky, it looked clear enough but clouds were gathering. Gunter burst through the door.

"Your Highness! I gave you a two minute break and you have been gone a good hour!" Gunter said and he clung tightly to Yuri. Yuri struggled and pushed against the man and wished nothing more then to have Wolfram burst into the room and rescue him from the death hold.

"Gunter! We… should be getting… back to the lessons," Yuri gasped and Gunter let go of him and whisked him away to the library. All through his lesson, Yuri's mind was occupied with thoughts of the blonde and it didn't help that the lesson consisted of the best royal couples where ⅓ were both males. Yuri pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen.

"Gunter could I have time to explore the library and study?" Yuri said giving Gunter a puppy dog eyes look. Gunter held a handkerchief to his bloody nose and nodded as he left the room. Yuri sat by the window that overlooked the courtyard, he could see Conrad training the soldiers and Wolfram sat by Murata and watched them. Yuri's throat went dry when he saw the soldier from earlier sparring with another and that Wolfram's eyes didn't leave him.

'Earlier he was self conscious and now he is out and about, but I bet he still has insecurities. I'll write down all the things about him that make him… not ugly,' Yuri thought as he scribbled down 'Wolfram' at the top of the paper.

He's very strong and can protect anyone

He is a dedicated soldier and speaks his mind

Yuri scrunched up the paper with a scowl.

'He already knows his personality qualities, maybe physical qualities would be better,' Yuri thought as he grabbed another piece of paper.

He had beautiful golden hair, that shines brighter then the sun.

He looks sophisticated when he's thinking.

His frame is lithe but it is deceiving as he is stronger than anyone I know.

His face may have a feminine tinge but it is strong like a general.

His eyes are like emeralds that shine no matter what whether, they light up with passion when he's angry and can be as cold as icicles when he's not amused.

He is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen and that's why I l…

Yuri thought a second before putting the paper down and watching the bishounen talk to Murata.

'What was I going to write?' Yuri thought but deep down he knew, he also knew if he was going to do anything about it. He would have to say it out loud.

"I think… I love him," Yuri said to no one but he got an answer.

"Then you must tell him your majesty," Gwendal said stepping out from behind a bookcase with a book full of knitting patterns. Yuri was speechless but Gwendal continued.

"I am assuming you are talking about my baby brother," Gwendal said and Yuri numbly nodded.

"Then I suggest you inform him before you lose him, I believe he has waited long enough," Gwendal said approaching the window and looking out at Wolfram who was now sitting next to the soldier.

"Lose him?" Yuri asked, fear creeping into his voice. Gwendal nodded and frowned slightly.

"He knows Glydro from his domain and they were very close. If anything I'd say the chemistry between them has grown since then, Good bye your majesty," Gwendal said as he took his book and left.

'Glydro?' Yuri thought as he watched Wolfram laugh again.

Yuri took a few deep breaths before running to his room, he hid the paper beneath his pillow and got changed, he had a plan.

He waited until night and stalked after his fiancee as he went to meet this Glydro. Yuri followed him into the patch of trees behind the castle. He noticed Wolfram was dressed in a simple white shirt and black trousers and he had his sword with him.

Yuri stood behind trees and watched as Wolfram approached Glydro, both drew their swords and Yuri was confused.

'Maybe it's some weird tradition here, like the duelling' Yuri thought as the swords clashed.

They leapt about and continued to battle, like some intricate dance they wove about.

Yuri watched amazed as every move was matched until Wolfram dropped his sword and let out a deep sigh, Glydro smiled and sheathed his sword.

"I understand, tomorrow then?" Glydro said and with a quick nod from Wolfram, Glydro left.

Wolfram turned towards the trees where Yuri was hiding and sighed again.

"Any particular reason you are out of bed so late, Your majesty," Wolfram snarled as he waited for Yuri to show himself and reply. Yuri, knowing he had no choice stepped out and into the clearing beside Wolfram.

"Just curious to where you were going at this time of night Wolfram," Yuri said slyly and turned on his heel and started walking back towards the castle but Wolfram caught his arm.

"Yuri? You've been acting really weird," Wolfram said tightening his grip on Yuri's arm. Yuri looked down at the hand on his arm and up into Wolfram's worried eyes.

"I've been acting weird! You've been acting weird, ever since that Glydro came here, you have been glued to him!" Yuri said angrily pulling his arm away. Wolfram would have picked up on the jealousy if he wasn't so angry in the first place.

"Glued to him? Are you calling me a CHEATER you WIMP!" Wolfram yelled.

"Well what would you say sneaking off to meet another in the middle of the night is?" Yuri yelled back at equal force.

"I'd call it a rematch! Glydro and I were rivals and I wanted to test our strength where I wouldn't be criticised or questioned but that didn't work," Wolfram yelled and Yuri fell silent.

"If I didn't know better that to think you liked men I would say you are jealous," Wolfram yelled, screwing his eyes up to stop himself crying.

'I won't cry in front of him, I don't want him to think less of me,' Wolfram thought as his hair fell in front of his face. Yuri stepped forward and Wolfram backed up until he was against the trunk of the tree. Yuri put his hand on the trunk over Wolfram's shoulder and brought the other one up as if to touch his face.

"I don't like men Wolfram," Yuri said and Wolfram's eyes burst open and he felt as if he was going to be sick.

'I had always known it but to hear him say it,' Wolfram thought as tears leaked down his face. Yuri let the hand that hung in the air come up to caress Wolfram's cheek, and he rested their foreheads together. Wolfram gasped and the closeness and tried to turn away but he was lost in Yuri's dark eyes.

"I don't like men, you're the exception Wolfram… I love you," Yuri said and Wolfram stayed silent but looked up at the demon king.

"Yuri…," Wolfram whispered but Yuri began to speak again.

"Please tell me I'm not too late, Tell me I haven't waited too long and lost the most important person in my life," Yuri said softly as his hand cupped Wolfram's face and pressed their lips together. It was an inexperienced kiss but to both of them it was perfect.

They pulled apart and Wolfram slid his hand into Yuri's and they set off back towards the castle.

2 Weeks later

Yuri was currently hiding from Lady Celi who was chasing him around with wedding ideas, he quietly entered his room and found Wolfram lying in bed facing away from him. Yuri smiled and tried to move about quietly but a sniffle distracted him. Yuri turned towards the bed and saw Wolfram crying in bed. Yuri ran to his fiancee's side and held him close.

Wolfram smiled and snuggled into Yuri and Yuri saw him holding a note that he had found under a pillow. Yuri chuckled and reached over to a nearby table and picked up a pen, he gently took the note from Wolfram and finished it.

and that's why I love him with all my heart.

Wolfram read the note and smiled and plucked the pen from Yuri's hand.

_I love you too._


End file.
